In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an assembly used in combination with the steering system of a bicycle which enables utilization of at least two handle bars for the steering system.
Biking enthusiasts seek to incorporate into their bicycles the most recent technology which will enable them to enjoy their bicycle for recreational as well as sporting purposes. Among the features which biking enthusiasts may employ or desire are handle bar constructions which facilitate steering of the bicycle comfortably and efficiently. Often bicyclists find that a certain handle bar construction is beneficial with respect to certain terrain conditions whereas an alternative handle bar construction is desirable in alternative situations. Alternative weather, environmental or terrain situations may thus require alternative handle bar arrangements when using the bike in order to improve comfort, avoid fatigue or to improve streamlining in the event of sport biking.
Thus, there has developed a need for a means to incorporate alternative handle bar assemblies or handle bars in sporting bikes, racing bikes and the like. The present invention is directed to such an objective and further to the objective of enabling biking enthusiasts to incorporate multiple handle bar constructions on a single bicycle in a simplified and efficient manner while avoiding the addition of significant weight and avoiding other encumbrances to the use of the bicycle. Of course, the technology may apply to bicycles having two or more wheels.